Core Structure The core will be overseen by Dr. Snyder and be managed by an Execufive Committee comprised of Drs. Snyder, Wu, Weissman, Wysocka, and Koller. To avoid conflict of interest and to have a broader representafion from the rest of the University, we will also have Dr. Irving Weissman (Director, Stanford Stem Cell Institute), Dr. Michael Longaker (co-Director, Stanford Stem Cell Institute), and Dr. Robert Robbins (Director, Stanford Cardiovascular Institute) as external panel members (see support letters). This core will meet biweekly physically (for the Stanford Pis) and by teleconference (for Weissman) and review scientific progress and discuss direcfions. The Execufive Committee will also review pilot project proposals. It is expected that all decisions will be met by consensus, but in the unlikely event that this is not possible, Dr. Snyder is responsible for final decisions. The Executive Committee will also interface with other funded members of the consortium which will allow us to coordinate acfivifies with other groups. If this format is not followed in this inifiative, then an external advisory board comprised of prominent members in the iPSC and genomics communifies will be formed and meet annually with our group. Scientific coordinafion will be mediated by Shin Lin, who is experienced with many of the techniques proposed and knows most of the Pis. He will be responsible for the day-to-day management of the enfire operafion. He will also be heavily engaged in Project 3. Communicafion between participants will be facilitated by Ms. Chrisfina Pack, who will assist Dr. Snyder and also be responsible for interface with other members of the epigenefics consortium.